


Miraculous Thirteen Accounts: Adrien's View

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Mr. Kubdel made a really long speech about the new statue at the museum, but at the end of it, the butler was killed and the statue was stolen. Adrien tells the officer his account of what happened.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	Miraculous Thirteen Accounts: Adrien's View

**Author's Note:**

> This is one chapter which is part of a collection of accounts to what happened at the crime scene. The collection will be posted sometime and you get to vote on who committed the crimes and the last name of the butler, as well as what the statue was. Also, thank you to Khanofallorcs for beta reading this when no one else would!

Miraculous: Thirteen Accounts: Adrien's View

_Adrien got bored during the speech, so he casually walked to the food and refreshment table to get something to eat and drink. He then got out the room, with his food in hand, to look at the other structures. He looked at the surreal statues of famous people, including himself, which from time to time, needed to be repaired._

_He found the statues of his mother and father. His father's statue was looking sternly while writing in his notebook for inspiration, while Emilie's statue was next to him, sitting down. Adrien frowned. Earlier, his father informed him to stay for the whole time the speech was happening. He passed another statue, this time of André and Audrey. He passed a few more statues, but this time, with all the akumatized and amokitized villains._

"Where was the section of the museum with all the statues?" Roger asked.

"It's near the food and drinks," Adrien answered, pointing ahead.

_Adrien then continued strolling through the museum. He saw the art and history of Paris brought to life as the mighty heroes were painted accurately by some of the greatest artists in France, including past Ladybugs in some of the paintings. There were more statues, but this time, they were of famous people in history, and paintings describing visually what happened. He looked at the masterpieces in wonder. Not only did the museum have Paris' history, it had the history of all of France._

_He heard someone swinging through an open window. Perhaps it was Ladybug after an akuma fight? Anyway, Adrien ignored it and moved on. He was on his way back, when he saw Marinette and Alya._

" _Hi, Adrien," Marinette greeted him._

" _Hi, Marinette and Alya," Adrien responded, "How are you both doing?"_

" _I'm pretty excited. I can't wait to find out what the statue is," Marinette squealed._

" _The speaker revealed it before he made his boring speech that it's a soldier from the past," Adrien spoke softly._

_They also spoke about their plans for after the statue was revealed. Adrien planned to go home and relax. Marinette and Alya decided to keep looking at the museum and then have some "girl time," whatever that means._

"Where were you three when you were talking about this?" Roger questioned.

"I found them between the paintings and the historic statues of soldiers and heroes," Adrien replied.

_When Adrien left them, he saw Lila carrying something big and suspicious._

" _Hi Lila, what are you carrying?" Adrien asked as he looked at the covered item._

" _Oh, it's a big replica of one of the best statues this museum has. They make those for whoever attends the special first showing of the new statue," Lila said._

_Since she often made everyone believe her lies, he tried uncovering it, but Lila stopped him from that._

" _I'll need to keep this one a surprise for a long time, ok Adrien?" Lila asked rhetorically._

" _You're probably hiding something you don't want anyone to see. Maybe it's the statue he made a speech about," he accused her._

" _Why do you say this, Adrien?" Lila asked._

" _Because I know you lie and I constantly see Marinette being accused of things she never did. Plus, the museum would never sell trinkets that big," Adrien explained. Feeling hurt, Lila left._

"Do you know where she took it to? Or at least the direction she was headed?" Roger asked, suspicious about the potential criminal.

"She went towards the exit," Adrien responded.

_Lila went away, probably to avoid more confrontations. Adrien kept looking at the fascinating art and history of France. He himself never really was fascinated by it, but his boredom from the long speech was making him feel that way. Instead of going back to the room, he found that looking around for more history and art was better._

_He saw Jean Sean pass by with Chloé to take her around for a break._

" _Adrikins!" Chloé greeted him when he was at a separate hallway leading to the same special room._

" _Hi Chlo," He responded casually._

" _What did you think about the statue?" Chloé asked excitedly. "It's uhh… great," Adrien replied with uncertainty, "I saw Lila taking a big statue they sell here, but I do not believe she is telling the truth," Adrien explained._

" _Anything you say, Adrikins!" she ignored his remark about Lila._

" _Ok, I have got to get back to the room at the end of the speech. See you there," Adrien said._

_He once again distracted himself with more of the art and history. He found paintings of wars, as well as famous soldiers and events. He wondered what it would be like to be one of those soldiers in war, or to at least watch as it unfolded, and maybe even events in history that should be prevented from happening, so they could have a more peaceful history. He found many descriptions of different famous events that happened ever since their ancestors found this place and started living in it. As he read through them, he almost felt like he was watching it. The words in it were very descriptive of the event, not just a summary. The only thing that beat that, is time traveling, to see it for real. He got more and more immersed into the art and history there, so much so, that he realized there was not a lot of time left._

_Adrien stopped distracting himself, especially since he had seen every piece of art and history in the museum. He walked on his way and entered the room. The speech was almost done, or at least he thought it was. He took some dessert, and ate it. Yes, he was not supposed to do that, since he was a model, but his dad let it happen this time. It was a special occasion, after all. He waited and sat down as the rest of the speech was made._

_He decided to sit somewhere else, away from his dad, so he would not see him and get mad right away. He found where the water was and drank some, as all that self-touring had made him thirsty. He went back to his seat and continued drinking water. When the speech finished, Adrien's father looked at Adrien furiously, and Adrien looked back at his father equally furiously, especially since he had an excuse, which was that it took longer than usual._

"Is that all you have to say? Any more things that need to be made clear?" Roger questioned him one last time.

"No sir, I believe that is all," Adrien finished.


End file.
